TWIST OF FATE: RESTART!
by hellfox6
Summary: Hey Guys this is the revamping of my story Twist of fate which can be found on here. I hope you guys like this more descriptive and corrected version of my previous works. Rated: M for Gore, Dante and my oc's mouths and maybe some sweet loving later on. /s/9766182/1/A-twist-of-fate here's the old one if you want to read it.


**Hey Guys I'm rewriting Twist of Fate so here it is love ya. Oh before I forget I don't own anyone but my oc and if you can't say anything nice please don't say it at all. Also a part was from a nice Bata reader named Hayate No Shinigami that I would like to give thanks to.**

_The night is dark and cold as she climbed up the cold slippery stone steps up the twisted sides of the Temen-ni-gru. A large tower that seals off the demonic world she was trying to run trying to hide from the demons that plagued her day and night and this seemed like the best place._

_The rain poured down pelting her poor tired body as an unholy screech filled the night air over the thunder causing her to move faster. She had to reach him before it was to late he had to understand she needed him even if he didn't need her. She reached the top breathing hard her body shaking as she saw the twin sons of that damn demon Sparta fighting their appearances the same due to the rain. She watched as they fought with blades in an elegant and deadly dance of life and death._

"_Vergil stop!" she yelled her voice unheard by the colder of the demons yet his brother the one known as Dante heard her and turned as Vergil stabbed him. She screamed falling to her knees crying this was what she was trying to stop this was what she was trying to prevent. The colder brother the one she gave her heart to now looked at her shocked that she was even there. Arkham, the twisted librarian smiled calling Vergil away from her to the dark power he offered._

_She felt betrayal and rage for once instead of longing love and compassion, and this rage took her over making her grab Dante's blade charging and piercing Vergil in his right shoulder as her eyes began to glow with her pain and hate for the Prince of Ice._

_"I will never forgive you if he is dead! You selfish bastard! You truly have no heart!" She roared in a low twisted demonic voice driving the blade deeper into his pale flesh. _

_In the midst of her utter rage, Hellen unconsciously broke the seal that held her true power as she unleashed her devil trigger in a horrific blast of demonic energy and black flames. Dark armor with silver and gold lining resembling robes, an enchanting cerulean-blue moon shaped stone placed on her chest, her face hidden by a white mask like visor._

_"Mark my words, Vergil. I will personally see to it that you will feel the exact same pain that you forced upon your brother I swear it!" She growled at the man before retracting Dante's blade from his form and leaping backwards. _

_Hellen proceed to grab Dante's body before jumping off to the side of the tower. She gracefully landed into the small crevices of the building before deactivating her devil trigger and carefully put Dante down on the ground. Checking for a pulse, Hellen was glad to find that Dante is still alive._

_**2 years later Devil may cry demon slaying shop.**_

"Dante get your lazy ass up it's almost 7 p.m. already," a cold female voice said trying to rouse the shop owner and delivery boy. "Five more minutes babe please" the silver haired male begged rolling over nuzzling in to a pillow only to have his bed lifted up from underneath him forcing him to the ground the bed landing on top snapping him awake.

"God damn it Hellen look what you did" Dante yelled at the young woman who was in a maids outfit glaring at him though her black glasses with her gray eyes. Her hands on her hips as her foot tapped annoyed. Her eyes kind of reminded him of Moonlight or guns powerful guns. "I don't care you didn't get up when I said" she growled dark energy sparking around her. "Oh come on I was working late last night cut me a break babe" he wined trying to make a case so she wouldn't stay mad.

"Read my lips I don't care if you can't get the job don't on time and it is certainly not my fault if you are tired now get up you lazy bastard before I rip you a new one!" she hissed shooting a dagger filled glare at him. Dante did like her she was a half demon like himself but she was also part witch, which was the part he happened to like especially considering her battle magic. He sighed remembering when she first used her witchy powers to fight off demons from the shop by summoning her own pets and how sexy she looked doing it. "Hey Dante were you listening?" she yelled hitting him in the head hard with an open palm making him groan.

"No sorry I was thinking what were you saying babe?" he asked rubbing his head as she sighed a long bitter sigh. "Don't you remember what tomorrow is?" she asked her tone changing to one of sadness looking down so he knew it had to be heart wrenching for his stone cold maid to act like this. "No forgive me what is tomorrow?" he asked softly looking at her worried he only saw her like this a few other times.

"I-It's the anniversary of his disappearance in to hell…you idiot…" she said softly her voice wavering it finally hit Dante she still liked his brother even though he broke her heart, even though he left her for power and put her through her own personal hell for the past two years she loved him. He sighed hugging her pulling her in to a close embrace. "It's all right babe I didn't mean to make you upset" he said going in to kiss her only to be greeted with a vengeful slap.

"Try and pull that shit again son of Sparda and I will hurt you more than your liking" she growled lowly her body radiating once again with dark power; an impish grin spreading across his face now wanting to tempt fate. "Oh babe you know I like it when you use your powers to play rough with me" he said practically purring grabbing her by the waist wanting to see what she'd do next.

Their commotion could be heard down stairs by the other residents of the shop Lady and Trish they both sighed. "Every day they do this when will he learn she's not interested in him at all" Lady said scuffing as Hellen stormed down the stairs. "What was the pick up line today?" Trish asked trying to stifle a laugh. "Hey babe just forget about the past because I'm going to be your future!" she hissed venomously stealing one of Dante's tomato juices.

They both looked at her concerned which earned them a puzzled look from the dark haired half demon. "What?" she practically barked looking at them odd Lady sighed being the first to speak. "Well Hellen we well we…" "We think you should be with Dante" Trish said cutting in crossing her arms over her chest covering her cleavage. "Why he's no good why should I?" she growled ripping the top off the tomato juice taking a long drink of the tangy liquid. "Well you know for a fact that Vergil isn't coming back so why hold out for him?" Lady asked looking at her sadly.

"I know he isn't dead I can feel it" Hellen said in a near hushed whisper now looking at the ground. "Even if he was alive he ripped your heart to shreds what makes you think he wouldn't do it again" Trish chimed in both comments earning a stern glare from the witch. "I don't want to listen to your shit either of you just stay out of my love life" she hissed leaving the shop slamming the door shut. Lady sighed again looking at the door "That girl will never leave the past be will she…?" Trish gave a smirk "We'll just have to see wont we."

Hellen sighed bitterly leaning against the door before walking through the labyrinth of streets in to the main part of the relatively small city of sin, which they lived and located what she was looking for. It was a small and dirty looking flower shop the sign so worn out you couldn't even read the name she muttered something before entering the minuscule establishment. The old woman with a long whip like tail smiled warmly showing small needle like teeth welcoming her to the shop "Hello dearest it's been a while do you want the usual for your mother's grave?" she asked moving toward the back but was quickly stopped by a sad look on Hellen's face. "Or is it for him today dearie?" the old woman asked a sad sweet smile on her ancient wrinkled face as the girl nodded slowly at the latter of the questions. "Alright love give me a moment I'll get what ya' need for him" the woman said softly going to the back leaving the girl alone to her thoughts which wandered deep into the past.

_Her earliest memory of Vergil was when his mother was babysitting her while her own left on a mission when she was seven. "Eva thank you ever so much ever since her father left it's just been so hard to meet my marks you know?" her mother said to the other woman with blond hair who was dressed in black and red. "It's not a problem Martha really now hurry otherwise your little one might miss you before you even leave" the woman named Eva said laughing lightly motioning to a confused little Hellen. _

_Her mother knelt down to her slipping a small glass pendant with rosemary in it around her neck looking at her with pretty silver eyes. "Be good for Miss Sparda got it little one otherwise I'll feed you to Baskerville myself" the woman said jokingly poking the child on the nose making the child nod quickly having feared the hellhound. "I understand mama don't worry I wont cry" she said softly which earned her a quick kiss on the forehead from her mother before she left. She sighed as her mother walked away before remembering she was with Lady Sparda and looked up quickly at the golden haired woman who had kind blue eyes. _

_"Now Hellen is it? Why don't you come with me I have some playmates for you sweetheart" she said softly making the little girl smile as they joined hands going to the upper level of the house. They stopped at the door the sound of commotion coming from behind it a large crash shook the door making Hellen hide behind Eva, which only made the huntress laugh in return. _

_"It's alright it's just my boys" she said as she opened the door to two boys one in red the other in blue doing what looked like fighting it was more the red one attacking and the blue was blocking while reading a book. "Enough Dante you can't beat me you know this give up already" the blue one muttered calmly placing a bookmark on the page he was reading knocking his twin back into the wall near her causing her to squeak in surprise. "Boys!" Eva said sternly her eyes narrowing into irritated slits causing the two half devils to stand at attention in fear of her wrath. _

"_Boys say hello to our newest client Hellen Umbra she'll be staying with us for a short time so please play nice" She said going back to her kind tone leaving Hellen with her two sons as she left to make lunch. The two older boys eyed the young girl like she was an odd form of prey. "Vergil what is it?" She heard the red twin whisper to the other one watching her from the corner of his eye. "It's a human girl you fool what she wants I don't know" He whispered back a look of hurt spread across her face as she listened to them whisper back and forth. _

_The blue twin approached first grabbing her by the arm dragging her into the room causing her to squeak and fall on her knees. "What are you doing here human?" The blue boy asked looking down at her as she held tightly to her mother's pendent. "M-My mummy left me here while she w-works" she said flinching closing her eyes tightly her body trembling in fear of the twin devils. Vergil and Dante raised a brow at each other before shrugging. "We're not going to eat you so don't freak out," Dante said holding his hand out to her to help her up. She took it looking at the two unsure what to think about them or if they were speaking truth._

_The red twin smirked at her reaction. "Besides Vergil here likes marshmallows more than he likes girls," He giggled as his brother hit him in the head with a book. "I don't like either of those you know I hate sweets Dante," He hissed trying to cover up the fact he actually did like sweets. "So your names are Vergil and Dante?" She asked giving both of them a look. "Yeah why?" The answered back in unison peering down at her as if she knew something they didn't. "No reason it's nice to meet you both that's all" She said with a small smile giggling, "I hope we become great friends" She said calming herself._

She was pulled away from her memories when she heard the door for the back of the flower shop slam shut. The elderly demon woman placed a small bouquet of black and blue roses with lily of the valley and snowdrops hidden amongst the larger flowers. "I think he would have liked to see this Mother Alda you're mastery of floral arrangements has no equal" She complemented softly as she bowed her head. "Pish posh child I'm sure if you put your heart into it you could be as good as me who knows maybe I'll take you as my apprentice" She said with a wink followed by a soft laugh waving her hand.

"So you say so what is the cost this time?" She asked raising a brow there was always a price to his flowers a task to do later something she'd probably loath again. "Oh you know how much I love angel hearts right dear three of those and your debt is paid" The old demoness said holding up three long fingers. "For real? Just three?" She was almost shocked normally she asked for more but just three? "Yes you stubborn girl now get going you don't want to be late for your date with that boy" She said shooing her off nodding quickly Helen left the shop and ran with all her mortal might to that accursed tower.


End file.
